


That's Derek Hale

by look_turtles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart inspired by one of my favourite scenes from 01x01





	That's Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw my first episode of Teen Wolf

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN4iuAn8t_2YzWU0zbRvNCv7_AYSCacd0J64jp8CzmjkHydoCAIyI2vmXoiV6ZMXA?key=aXhwbWc4M244UDMxQVJMRVpMZkJpOUdwUTM5dUF3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
